I spy
by Sailor-serenity14
Summary: Serena and Darien are spies but they hate each other but for how long? plz RR UPDATED CH.2
1. chapter 1

Author: I hope you enjoy this story! Queen serenity is still alive there is no moon kingdom. Serena is a spy so you know. She a CIA spy.  
  
Chapter: I spy  
  
Summary: Serena is late for work and she bump into this guy. But she pours tea all over him.  
  
Serena: SO sorry! Let me clean that up!  
  
"No thank you. I can clean after my self!  
  
Serena: I was just trying to help sorry.  
  
"Well, sorry is not good enough. Look at this shirt!  
  
Serena: You know what I don't have time for this jerk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy: Good morning Serena, your mother is waiting for you.  
  
Serena: Ok  
  
Queen Serenity: You are late again, why?  
  
Serena: Sorry I-I-.  
  
But queen serenity cut her off before she could answer.  
  
Queen Serenity: Let me guess your alarm clock didn't when off?  
  
Serena: Yeah  
  
Queen serenity: Get a new alarm clock you are 19 year old. Please take some responsibilities!  
  
Serena: Why did you call me here? To tell me that I need a new alarm clock?  
  
Queen serenity: Don't get smart with me Serena. I call you because you need a new partner.  
  
Serena: I told you already I don't need a new partner. They just get in my way.  
  
Queen serenity: You need a partner! When you are on a mission you need a partner with for back up!  
  
Serena: What happen if I don't like my partner then what?  
  
Queen serenity: Then you will get Rye as your Partner.  
  
Serena: I hate Rye, ok I take a new partner, where is she?  
  
Queen serenity: It's not a she. It's a he.  
  
Serena: he?  
  
(The Door opens)  
  
Queen serenity: Well look who here your new partner Darien shield. I like you to meet Serena Tsukino your new Partner.  
  
Serena: Its you!  
  
Queen serenity: You know each other?  
  
Darien: Yeah we met this morning.  
  
Serena: Serenity! Can I talk to you?  
  
Queen serenity: Ok what?  
  
Serena: I can't be his partner.  
  
Queen serenity: Why not? Serena I don't have time for this, show him around ok! Bye  
  
Darien: I sorry about this morning.  
  
Serena: Well sorry not good enough, let me show you around ok.  
  
(As they walk)  
  
Rye: Hey Serena who this?  
  
Serena: My new partner, Darien meet Rye.  
  
Darien: Hello Rye.  
  
Rye: Serena if you don't want him as your partner I take him.  
  
Serena: No I'm ok bye Rye!  
  
Lita: Hey Serena who this cutie pie.  
  
Serena: My partner.  
  
Lita: Good luck.  
  
Darien: Good luck?  
  
Lita: If you are Serena partner you are going to need luck.  
  
Serena: Shut up! I think Ken is calling you!  
  
Darien: Your friend like me is that so bad?  
  
Serena: Yes  
  
Darien: Why?  
  
Serena: Because you are nothing more then a pretty boy.  
  
Darien: Pretty boy?  
  
Serena: Never mind.  
  
Amy: Serena who this?  
  
Serena: HE my partner for now!  
  
Amy: Oh ok, your mother told me to give you this before she left.  
  
Darien: What that?  
  
Serena: Oh shit  
  
Darien: What is that?  
  
Serena: Our first mission ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: I hope you like my chapter! Plz review I need review! 


	2. The mission

Author notes: YAYA I updated aren't you happy? There's a LOT of mistakes so don't kill me over it my editor is never online, and I really wanted to update already it been like a year already! Anyways this will teach me not to depend on my editor so much!

* * *

Chapter: First mission 

"Our first mission" serena said sadly

"So ... what is our first mission?" Darien said  
  
"Well, you really don't have to come so bye bye" Serena said Then she was gone.

"So you are going to let her go?" Raye said trying to make trouble.

"I don't want to fight her we already had a bad start."

"No, you should show her who boss. Don't let her push you around like that!! She shouted

"OKAY but I don't know where she went!

"No problem I will tell you." Raye said with an Evil smile

* * *

One hour after the mission.

* * *

Serena and Darien come back all wet. 

"Here mother this is the file you wanted!" she said as she smash the wet file on her mother desk.

"What the hell happened?"

"Turn on the T. v Mommy."  
  
"OoOkay"

_ TODAY Jadeite HOUSE WENT ON FLAMES! THERE WAS TWO PEOPLE SEEN THERE IF YOU HAVE ANY INFO PLZ CALL..._

"I really have no idea what to say to that! I thought you would act better with a new partner but instead you act like an ANIMAL!!"

"It's all Darien fault!"

"My fault! How is it my fault?"

"Okay I would like to hear the story on how this HAPPEN!!" she said almost claming down.

Serena pov

"Okay it all started like this I was there trying to get the file that you needed, then all sudden Darien come up to me.

"BOO!" Darien said trying to scare me.

"AHH what are you doing here?"

"I am your partner remember?"

"No not really ,Okay I know we got off in a bad start but..." I said trying to be nice but noo

Darien tells me to "SHUT UP! There will hear us!"

"I said who?" Then we got into the house.

"Do you smell that?" I asked it's smelled like gas.

I smell NOTHING Darien said being a jerk again. Once we got the file I saw Jadeite with a match in his hand.

He said with his green evils eyes "what are you doing?"

"Nothing" I said what are you doing with the match in your hand?"

"I going to set you on fire." he said

"RUN!!" I said so I and Darien just jump into the pool.

(story over)

"Bull shit and you know it! Darien said I was the one who was trying to be nice, and the one who noticed the Bloody match in his hand!" 

"Whatever!"

"Shut up meatball head"

"Meatball head who are you calling a meatball head?!"   
  
"SHUT UP!!" queen serenity said Just get out now and go home I will see you tomorrow."

"Wait before I go why did I have to get this file?" Serena asked

"To see how well you two act, so far you are animals!"  
  
Author notes: plz don't flame I know my writing isn't so well! Any editors? e-mail


End file.
